


What Makes You Happy?

by ashtrocious



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: diego is art, eudora is art, the art is art, works of art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtrocious/pseuds/ashtrocious
Summary: Eudora takes Diego to a museum.





	What Makes You Happy?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the following prompt: "eudora loves museums so diego takes her to one whenever he possibly can; the awe on her face is worth every penny."

Eudora was sitting on the bench for 4 minutes already, staring dead ahead. Occasionally she would tilt her dead to her side or bring a finger up to her chin. She stood up slowly and moved closer, until her nose was nearly touching the painting in front of her. She slowly stood back from the painting and turned her head towards Diego. She smiled before shifting slightly to the left to the next painting.

\--

Here’s the thing Diego loved about Eudora, she was curious, far more curious than he was. She liked asking questions, but she loved observing more. Eudora loved to watch and try to figure out people, scenes, art, anything.

Eudora loved going to museums, she even had an annual membership to the Met. She visited at least once a month, and every time she traveled to a new city, she had to visit a museum there, even if just for an hour.

Diego didn’t understand her obsession with museums. Maybe it was because of his lack of patience, or his “total disinterest in everything not violent” as Eudora put it. But to watch Eudora, as she watched her art, that was something he could never grow old of.

Eudora knew that Diego wasn’t a fan of museums, and she could never guess why he always wanted to go with her on her infrequent visits. But she appreciated that he always came with her. She hoped that museum life would grow on him, but she knew that would never be the case.

As Eudora wandered to the next painting, she stared at in awe. Diego didn’t understand it. Eudora saw the same pictures every time she came, but somehow, they still held her attention and played with her curiosity. Diego always wondered what she was thinking when she looked at the art here, but it didn’t really matter, because it was her own curious world, that belonged all to her.

Eudora and Diego made their way from room to room of the museum, intermittently holding hands and chatting. Occasionally Eudora would point out a painting and explain the history of the artist, or discuss what she liked about the painting in question. Diego tried to take it all in as best as he could, but Diego was too awestruck by Eudora’s simplistic joy of wandering her favorite places.

That above all else, was worth every penny.


End file.
